


5 Times My Friends Tried To Play Matchmaker + 1 Time They Realised They Didn't Have To

by Taeyeong (heybarackitsmejacques)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybarackitsmejacques/pseuds/Taeyeong





	5 Times My Friends Tried To Play Matchmaker + 1 Time They Realised They Didn't Have To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsanelyCoolJaredKleinman/gifts).



_**1** _

"So." My best friend Jeremiah Mason slid into the seat next to me. "I heard Ty has a crush on you."

"Ty LaCrosse?" I almost laughed right out loud. "No thanks, Jem."

"Oh, come on, Haz. You two would be perfect together!"

"No way, no day," I replied firmly. "Besides, he's already going to homecoming with Silena Spirato."

"Yeah, because he has to." Jem rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We'll find you a date, you'll see."

He ran off, probably to find our other friend Lacey Thompson. 

"Have fun with that." I smiled to myself.

-

**_2_ **

"Uh, hey." 

I looked up with a frown. "Tori?"

My lab partner nodded, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. 

"What's up?" I asked. 

"Well, I, uh… I was wondering if you had a date to homecoming yet?"

I immediately pursed my lips and put down my pencil. "Did Lacey or Jem put you up to this?"

Tori nodded again. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "No, it's fine, don't worry about it. Go ask whoever you want, they're being ridiculous."

"I hope you find a date," she told me, before walking away. 

"You can come out now," I called. Jem and Lacey popped out from the locker room entrance.

"Honestly, you guys, give it a rest."

"Homecoming is in a week! We have to find you a date!" Lacey exclaimed. 

"Onto Plan C!" Jem complained, and the two of them moped off. I rolled my eyes, turning back to my chemistry homework.

-

_**3** _

I stared at the note on my desk. 

_Meet me behind the library during lunch -E. Schmidt_

Ethan Schmidt? No way. I thought he was dating Tiana Wilson? 

I figured Jem and Lacey were up to something once again, but I decided to check it out anyway. I gathered up my things as the bell rang and headed to the courtyard behind the school. 

Sure enough, Ethan was there, and I totally saw Jem duck behind a bush as I arrived, but I pretended I hadn't. 

"You summoned me?" I raised an eyebrow. Ethan glanced over my shoulder to where Jem was definitely hiding, then met my eyes. 

"Yeah. Um…"

"Look, if Jem and/or Lacey brought you here, you can just go," I interrupted, stepping aside. "I don't need a date to homecoming."

"Okay, good, because I can't go anyway." Ethan smoothed down the front of his shirt. "I was afraid Lacey was gonna deck me if I didn't come up here."

I groaned. "I hate them sometimes. Sorry about that, Ethan. I'll see you around."

He nodded and headed off. 

"I'm sick of your games, guys!" I yelled before leaving myself, not even waiting for a reply this time.

-

**_4_ **

"Hey, Haz!" Riley Morris called one day as I was walking to the bus. "Homecoming's in three days, and--"

"Not interested," I said, speeding up my pace. 

"Well, I was just--"

"I said not interested," I repeated, voice sharp and cold. Riley started, staring at me with wide eyes. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. Jem and Lacey have been trying to set me up with different people all week, and I'm getting pretty fucking tired of it."

Riley nodded silently. "I'll just… go."

I pursed my lips as I watched them go. 

"For fuck's sake," I muttered, turning and continuing to my bus.

-

_**5** _

"Maybe Tanner?" Lacey gave me her seventy-third suggestion (oh, yes, I'd been counting). 

I pretended to gag. 

"Ugh! There has to be someone!"

"No one in this goddammned school will ever catch my eye," I told her. "Will you just leave it alone?"

"No! What kind of shit friend would I be if I let you go to homecoming dateless?!"

I groaned, slamming my forehead onto the table we were sitting at. 

"Um… Haz?"

"Not you too, Greyson," I whined, straight-up whined, at the vice president of the student body. "Just get lost. Please."

"No, no, no," Lacey protested. I looked up and gave Greyson my meanest glare. He was gone in a hurry. "Oh, come on, Haz!"

-

_**+1** _

"Harrison Kasper Reynolds, is that a fucking hickey?" Jem grabbed my chin and forced my head to the left. I grabbed at his wrist, but he had always been stronger than me. 

"The fuck is your damage, Mason?"

"What in the actual flipping fuck?" was his reply. 

"What's going on over here?" Lacey appeared. "Oh my God, Haz!"

"What is your guys' deal? It's just a hickey." I finally managed to shove Jem off of me. 

"We've been trying to set you up for a week--" Lacey began. 

"--and you never thought to tell us you were already with someone?!" Jem finished. I smirked. 

"You never asked."


End file.
